


Between Friends

by SeparationBoundary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Phinks, But he loves Fei so much, Feitan has a gorgeous cock, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Biting, Phinks is a horny bastard, Quickies, Top!Feitan, and Fei's cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: This fic was inspired by one of my very fave AO3 writers, @terminallydepraved, and her story "Bothersome".  I love it so much and hope to be as good a writer as her one day.  Anyway, hers is about Fei and Chrollo and I just borrowed the premise:  That is that Phinks is bored and horny and turns to Feitan for relief.  Though he gets a tad bit more than he bargained for.





	Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bothersome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565527) by [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved). 



F x P - Between Friends.

 

Feitan had bottomed for Phinks before, but he preferred to top the big blonde man. He was humiliated so easily and Feitan loved it. 

It was admittedly a tad awkward. Phinks towered at 6’1” or so and Feitan stood about 5’2” in the flat boots he liked to wear. Phinks had said he ought to wear chunky boots to add height but Feitan didn't think that an inch and a half would make much difference. 

“Besides,” Feitan had said. “Got extra inch and half here,”  He gestured at his crotch. “Make big difference. “

Phinks had snorted with laughter. 

Later he had gotten to experience the cock in question in its glorious entirety. It was the first time Phinks had ever bottomed. 

 

This is that story

\---

Phinks hurled his cigarette butt away. He and Feitan were halfway across the empty waste between York New and Meteor City, sheltering from the heat in an abandoned building that the Troupe  used. They were supposed to meet Shalnark and Nobunaga and they were early. 

“Fuck!” Phinks said. “We've got, what? Another six hours?”  Feitan, who was carefully sharpening his knife, didn't reply. 

“And,” Phinks went on, the tiniest hint of a whine in his voice.  “I am soooo horny!”

The hissing sound of a knife being sharpened continued, unchanged. 

Phinks smoothed back his hair with both hands. “Yep. I should have gotten me a girl back in that last town. “ He adjusted the crotch of his tracksuit ostentatiously. “Maybe that blonde in the bar. “

“Tch. You no have enough to pay her”

“Hey!  She wasn't a prostitute!”

“Never said she was. She have to get _ something _ for fucking you, though.”

Phinks tossed a rock at Feitan's head and the smaller man ducked and giggled. 

Less than two minutes passed. 

“Ugh!”  Phinks threw his head back. “Bored  _ and _ horny!”  He laid his head to one side and looked at Feitan. The little thief had finished sharpening and now was oiling the knife. 

“Hey, Fei.”

“Don't even think it.”

“Come on!”

“You suck my dick?”

“No!”

“Then we done.”

Phinks chewed his lip. “Uh … how about …?”

“No. You suck?”

“No!”

“We done.”

 

Phinks jerked upright and stalked out into the heat.  He returned sheepishly a few minutes later.

“How about I get Shal or Nobu to …?”

Feitan looked at his best friend like one would look at a particularly dim child.

“Phinks.” he said patiently.” “Shal not do it.  Shal not do anything. And I not letting that scrawny bastard even close to my dick.”

“But Feeeiiiii!” It was a full on whine now.

Feitan put his hands on his hips. “You got no problem fucking me, but won’t suck?  Sound one sided to me.”  He returned to his knife, polishing it with a soft cloth.

“It would feel good.” Phinks promised. “What do you and, uh … Danchou do?”  He blushed just thinking about it.

Feitan glanced at the growing erection in the tall man’s tracksuit.

“He suck, then I fuck him into the bed.  Danchou like it rough.”

Phinks went beet red but he palmed the front of his trousers.  “At least let me jerk off while you talk about it.”

The knife had disappeared and Feitan was now inspecting his sword. 

“Not here to entertain you.” He said. “Also don't wanna watch you jerk off like big dumb teenager”

“It's not like we haven't done it before,” said Phinks, exasperated.

Indeed they had fucked twice. Once when they were both drunk, and again when they were both drunk  _ and  _ so horny they'd have fucked a light pole. 

Both times Phinks had topped. 

It had felt really, really good. 

The tall man was rock hard thinking about it. 

Feitan was not. 

The small Gen’ei Ryodan member was stroking his sword and thinking about him topping his best friend.  Maybe tying him up.  Probably some humiliation, maybe some pain.

_ Now  _ Feitan was getting hard.

 

\---

 

Feitan gave his friend a speculative look and put his sword down.  He crossed to where Phinks sat, rubbing himself through his tracksuit, and stepped between the other's thighs.  Phinks looked up, startled, and Feitan bent and kissed him deeply.

Phinks wrapped his hand around the back of Feitan’s neck and returned the kiss, trying not to hum with pleasure.

Feitan brushed Phinks’s hand away from his crotch and stroked the taller man’s length himself.

Phinks groaned.

Feitan looked his friend in the eye, smiling devilishly and rubbing the other’s cock through the fabric.  

“Make you a deal.” He said, his voice silky.

Phinks was prepared to agree to anything as Feitan fished his cock out and squeezed, running his small hand over the head.

“Haa!  Ah! What is it? Whahht deal?”  He was arching up into the smaller thief's hand.

“You let _ me _ fuck  _ you _ .” Feitan murmured, grinning like the devil on Sunday.

“Wh-what?”

“I make you cum so hard.” The little spider whispered in the blonde’s ear, then sucked at his neck.

“Mmm!  Ahh! Y-you’re about to make me cum right n-now.”

Feitan went completely still.

“Aww, come on, Fei!  You’ve got me this far!”

The official interrogator for the Gen’ei Ryodan backed up, then held out his closed fist.  He opened his hand and a coil of rope dangled down.  It was like a magic trick. He was still grinning.

“Uh …” Phinks looked nervously at the rope.  “If I - uh - agree to let you … let you … why do you need to tie me up?”

“I like the way it look.  You gonna let me?”

“It won’t fit Fei.  I've never done it before.”

Feitan sighed in exasperation. “One, I get you ready.” Phinks frowned. “Two, you bigger than me … barely” he amended with a glare. “And I take you just fine.”

He resumed stroking Phinks’s cock.  His other hand gripped Phinks’s own hand and he pulled.

“What?’

“Stand up, we go to bed.”

The look on Phinks’s face was pathetic.  He clearly wanted satisfaction and he clearly wanted to do it one way or the other with his best friend.  He was very nervous, but also excited.  His legs trembled.

Feitan had crossed to the sagging bed, there for the express use of Troupe members.  He threw the rope down on the sheets and began stripping.

Aww, crap.  This was a part Phinks loved.  He stood awkwardly, red faced and stroking himself again, as the last bit of clothing, a pair of black fitted boxers, came off of the smaller man.

Feitan was small but perfectly proportioned, all soft skin and hard muscle.  His pubic hair and under arm hair was black, in stark, almost artistic, contrast to his milky skin.  He was fucking gorgeous.

Phinks stumbled toward the bed, shedding his own clothes.

Feitan smiled once his friend was naked.  “Give me arms.”

Phinks held out both arms as the rope reappeared like magic in Feitan's hands. “Wrists together.” 

The dark haired thief bound Phinks’s arms from wrist to elbow in an exotic herringbone pattern.  Even though Phinks trusted Feitan implicitly not to  _ hurt him _ hurt him, the little man loved pain.  He liked to see it.  He loved the taste of blood. And Phinks wasn’t absolutely certain he could get out of these restraints.

Phinks was starting to get really nervous.

His hard-on, however, didn't seem to be suffering.

Feitan pushed the big man onto his back onto the bed and crawled over him, pushing his bound arms up over his head.

Phinks let out a worried laugh as Feitan secured the rope to the headboard.

The small spider began creeping back down Phinks’s body.  He kissed his mouth until Phinks moaned in need, then he sucked marks into the man’s neck and then bit, making Phinks gasp.

The bites continued onward down the blonde’s body.

“H-hey, easy there with the biting.”

“Shhhhh.” Feitan soothed

Feitan’s hand closed on Phinks’s rock hard cock and his teeth on the soft skin on the inside of his thigh. Phinks jerked and yelped, his cock oozing precum over Feitan’s hand.

“Roll over” Feitan whispered.

Phinks trembled all over.  Oh god, it was happening.  He couldn’t decide if he was going to faint or cum.  He hesitated.

Feitan sucked the head of phinks cock into his mouth, bobbed agonisingly slowly, and then came off.

“No?”  he asked.

“Shit!” Phinks hissed and rolled himself over onto his belly.  Feitan had left enough slack in the rope so that he could roll without twisting his restraints.

Feitan rained approving kisses down on the broad back and tight ass, and let his hands roam freely.  Phinks writhed. “Hurry up!  God, Fei.  I’m dying!”

“Move up.” Feitan whispered, not moving in the least bit faster. “On knees.”

Phinks got up on his knees and elbows, ass in the air.

Feitan immediately rewarded his friend by lying underneath him, propped up on his elbows, and drawing his cock into his mouth.

Phinks rutted into feitan's hot mouth until he smelled cherries and felt something cold on his ass.

Feitan withdrew and positioned himself behind his friend.  The smell and the cold was the lube and Feitan was spreading it slowly, probing at the big man’s hole. Phinks whined and pulled at his restraints.

“Ah-ah,” Feitan said. “Be good, or this hurt.”

Feitan slowly slid one finger into phinks ass. 

“Tch.  Too tight!”

Phinks made a squeaking sound as Feitan pushed his finger in to the knuckle and pulled back out again.  Then in and back out. Phinks’s hips started to move in synch and Feitan inserted another finger, then another.

Phinks was feeling the burning, stretching sensation but it all felt so goddamn good that he couldn’t stop fucking himself back onto those fingers.

Feitan’s fingers were small but his cock wasn’t, so another finger followed the first three.

Phinks keened and Feitan finally took his own member into his hand, slicking it with lube.

Phinks looked back and admired - as he always did - Feitan’s cock.  It was a good size and thick, with a small, sharply defined, head and a nice deep curve to it.

Phinks suddenly wondered _ why  _ he had never sucked his friend off.  It was not like he hadn't had guys give him head.  Feitan’s cock was as beautiful as he was.

The fingers abruptly withdrew and Phinks gasped, but before he could recover he felt the head of Feitan’s cock press insistently into his ass. 

“Mmmmm!  Fei!”

He squirmed, pulling against the rope around his wrists, eyes squeezed shut. It hurt, but the pleasurable sensation was exquisite.  Feitan waited impatiently until his friend relaxed.  He pushed another couple of inches in and Phinks tentatively tried leaning back.

Feitan's breath was coming quicker now.  “God, you so tight.” he breathed, fucking into Phinks shallowly.  His fingers dug into Phink’s hips and he lost himself and thrust almost all the way in.

“Ahh!  Nnngh!  Go slow, Fei!  You’re fucking big!”

Feitan withdrew to halfway and panted, giving his friend a minute to prepare. 

“Gonna fuck you now” he growled.

Phinks trembled again and Feitan lunged forward, burying his whole length into the blonde.  He began a fast, rough, rhythm that had his best friend biting his arm to keep in his noises.

The little man fucked him hard, and Phinks took him, eyes shut, mouth open, moaning loudly.

It wasn't long before Feitan reached around to grasp the larger man’s cock.

Phinks hissed in a breath. “No. No, don't touch!  I’m gonna …”

And Phinks came, jerking his hips back to meet feitan’s thrust, spurting cum messily all the way up to his own chin.

Feitan rode Phinks as Phinks rode out his own orgasm, then came, with a groan, inside him.

 

Feitan collapsed onto his friend who collapsed onto the sticky sheets.  After several minutes Feitan pulled out slowly.

Phinks hissed.

“You be a little sore for a while” Feitan said, stroking his friends side gently.  He laid beside the larger man who rolled to face him.  Feitan’s knife appeared in his hand and the rope parted, leaving red marks on Phinks’s skin.

“Look good” Feitan said, rubbing the marks with his thumb.  “Make me wanna fuck you again.” He snuggled into Phinks’s big arms and the blonde dropped his face into Feitan's blue-black hair.

“Yeah we definitely need to do that again.”

“Invite Chrollo next time.” Feitan said sleepily.  “I bring more rope.”

Phinks stared up at the ceiling, letting his mind run wild with _ that  _ image.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
